Bored
by annizmon
Summary: [AU] Shikamaru watching the clouds in lesson time... Gaara knew it and searched for him.. basically, it's love between Temari and Shikamaru in the later chapters... OOC Chapter 9 is up .....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

Bored

* * *

Shikamaru was lying listlessly on the tree branch watching the clouds moved. He was bored. Both hands resting under his head as he spent the whole day watching the white fluffy clouds changing from a large hot air balloon to a strawberry shaped clouds and so on. 

Every body was out to find Shikamaru as he had not returned back to the lavatory. They thought that Shikamaru had been struck in the toilet bowl and would not able to get out and send a search party to look for him.

No one knew that he was on top of the tree glazing at the clouds. Termari, Kankurou and Gaara came in and saw the students rushing passed them and Gaara quickly grabbed hold of one of the students and asked what they were looking for and the student asked Gaara with fear that they were looking for Shikamaru. The three of them joined in the search for Shikamaru.

Gaara went through every tree he saw to look for Shikamaru. He finally found Shikamaru in one of the trees lying on tree staring at the sky. Gaara used some of the charka and concentrated them on his feet and hang upside down above of where Shikamaru was lying.

When Shikamaru saw the dark and black circles on his face suddenly, he loosed his balance and fell down the branch and hit his butt faced down. "Ouch, my butt, who is that? It must be a ghost." Shikamaru's butt was swollen with pain as he cursed the person who made him fell from the tree.

"It's me, Gaara." Gaara heard what he said and decided to make himself known.

"Oooops, it's you, what wind had blown you here, Gaara." Shikamaru was wondering why Gaara was here.

"To greet and visit some old friends." Gaara answered his questions without thinking.

"I think that there will be someone who will miss and want to see you." Gaara gave the hint that he did not come alone.

"So your brother, Kankurou and your sister, Temari are here with you too." Shikamaru knew what Gaara was talking about without delay.

Temari heard a 'thud' sound from else where and rushed rapidly to see what happened. When she saw her brother talking to Shikmaru, her heart stopped for several seconds. The person she was in love with was in front of her.

"Temari, you are here. I found Shikamaru on top of the tree and scared him down; therefore you heard the thud sound from afar." Gaara was explaining to his sister on what happened.

"Did you know that the school had sent a search party to look for you when they would not find you?"

"Oh! Ok, they do not need to because the lesson today was uncreative therefore went to see the clouds in the sky." Shikamaru said as he did not know that he had created some problems due to his sudden disappearance.

"Why are you in the tree, then?" Temari asked.

"I am bored so I decided to watch the clouds til the bell rang, but you two disturb the peace that I had while I was on the trees. Ok, it's back to class now." Stretching his body to loosen up and stroked back to class as nothing had happened just now.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like the story… eyes half closed while typing… haha… hoped that there was no spelling mistakes… finger crossed…:) The next chapter Temari and Shikamaru arguing… Gaara was there to watch…. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Naruto

A/n : Thanks Kairi and Nicholas for your reviews. I will be working on it hoping that the chacters does not go OOC… Hope more people will enjoy my 2nd chapter….

* * *

Chapter 2 

"You don't walk off just like that. You have to go and tell them to stop the searching party for you." Temari said when she saw Shikamaru walked off to the direction of the school exit.

"I am going to eat, want to join me?" Shikamaru felt his stomach grumping feeling him it needed food for digestion and also asking whether Gaara and Temari wanted to join him for lunch.

Temari wanted to say no, but Gaara covered her mouth to stop her no, her words that she wanted to say became mo, Gmmaara stopmmm coveringmm my mouthmmm and it became unclear and soft as his hands did not removed from his mouth. It was also to avoid the embarrassment in front of her "secretly in love" person which happened to be Shikamaru.

"Are you guys coming, if not I will go myself." Shikamaru asked again as he did not hear any answer from them.

"Yea, I mean yes, we are coming with you." Gaara replied the question Shikamaru asked.

* * *

They went to the train station to board a train to Shikamaru's destination for his lunch. When they arrived at the train station, the train door were closing to a shut, Temari rushed to the train door took her fan from her back to put through the gap in between the doors to reopen the doors which would bounce back when something was between the doors so that they would go into the train. 

They managed get into the train and everyone was staring at Temari as they were all looking at the fan she had on her back. Gaara gave a killing look at all the people looking at his sister and those people quickly put their stares away as they were all afraid off the glare in Gaara's face.

They reached the destination and Shikamaru was leading the way and the two followed closely behind. Shikamaru went on walking for several minutes before stopping at a Eathouse called "Don and Curry rice" banner before walking in it and choose a table of four near the window.

Eathouse was decorated in Japanese style. All the tables were very low and had four cushions with each for people to sit on. There were pictures of Japanese food hanged all round the Eathouse like a enlarged pictures of prickled ginger, soya-sauce with wasabi, different types of sushis. The waitresses and waiters were all dressed in the Yukata (the summer Kimono as it was summer now.

"What do want to order?" asked Shikamru who did not know what Gaara and Temari wanted.

"The curry rice here is very nice for the main course, if you don't mind, you can try the pork and chicken curry rice."Shikmaru introduced some of the menu in there as he frequently visited the place when he was very hungry.

"You ordered the things for us. We will eat whatever you ordered." Gaara gave the choice to let Shikamaru be the host as he would see that he was a regular here.

"Ok, Waiter, can you came and take the order now." waving his hands in the air to get the attention from the waiter.

"Yes, Mr Shikamaru, what do you want today, I see that you have brought friends with you, now can I take the order now?"

"Hmmm..., let's see, I would like to have one set of pork chop curry rice, one set of chicken chop curry rice and one fish fillet ramen for the main course and one iced- cold red tea and two iced-cold green tea fir drinks and last three sets of tempura ice-cream."Shikamaru ordered the meals systematically.

The three main courses came and they put the plates in the middle and scooped up a little potion from the three plates as they shared the food into their plates. Sapping their drinks from time to time to digest their food better. The tempura ice-cream had a strawberry colour which was cherry syrup. It was hot in the outside and cold in the inside. The taste was heavenly; vanlia-flavored ice-cream and the cherry sweetness.

That was the first time Temari and Shikamaru had been eating together although her kid brother was there, it did not matter at all, because Temari thought that Shikamaru and her had crossed another big step to their understanding.

* * *

Temari's thoughts

Knowing the food he liked and the things he liked to do. She liked that feeling for digging deeper into Shikamaru's heart, hoping that he would asked her to be his girlfriend the future. That was her only wish that Shikmaru would give her.

She was able to have lunch with her secret admirer, all thanks to her kid brother. It would be the most memorable lunch she ever had.

She actually wanted to scold Shikmaru at the school but in the end, Gaara covered her mouth and therefore she would not scold him and now she was here eating lunch with him, so incredible for such a thing to happen to her.

Shikamaru saw Temari looking blank and waved his hand to get her attention, when Temari saw a hand waving, her mind's thoughts returned back to the reality world.

End of Temari's thoughts

* * *

"Let's pay up. I am really full. Thanks, Shikamaru, for your treat." Temari thanking him for a wonderful lunch they had. 

"You are welcome, I have to go back to school, we had stayed here for to long." Shikamaru said as they crossed to street to the train station.

* * *

A/n : No particular thought in the story... I got this idea of putting them in a lunch when I had my lunch today and yes, the Japanese curry rice was what I had for my lunch.. so putting them together in the story... 

More flashback coming up... I think that everyone would be curious on when Temari started her secret loving on Shikamaru so stay tuned...

Please give me some more reviews... I really thrilled when I see a review coming in... and be happy the whole day... so please read and review... thanks... Bye for now...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto but I own this plot.

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews that I had received. Thanks to Ion, denisetheanimelover and Nicholas. The people who review my story said that I am writing too short, so this one try to write longer. Now to the story, Chapter 4.

Some changes that I need to tell you since it's an AU. For example: the characters living in Leaf Village, will be studying in Leaf High School so on and so for. They will be joining the various schools' ninja clubs. So take note!

* * *

Flashback 

The once every two-year Ninja Competition was about to begin. This year's host of the Ninja Competition happened to be Leaf High School. The school was preparing for this grand event, the students making big banners, notices and signboards to welcome and organize the students from other high schools coming in for this event. Some of them were in charge of cleaning up the hostels as it was a one-month event and the student from other schools would have to stay together with the Leaf High School students.

Everyone in the Leaf High School was excited as it was the first time; their school had lots of people coming in especially the first-year students as they were the first time participating in such a big event which was held in their school ten years ago.

After Chouji and Ino were beaten down by the rivals, it was only Shikamaru who had not appointed by the electronic tell-board for his opponent, so he lazed sitting down watching the matching going on and thinking and plotting on ways to defeat his rival with. The electric board showed the next match after fifteen minutes of rest as the fifteen minutes would be the audience to go to the restrooms and to move their muscles as their eyes were all glued to matches they were watching continually .

1st Meeting between Temari and Shikamaru

This was where Temari and Shikamaru had met each other for their first time. They were told to fight with each other by the electronic tell-board. Shikamaru was pushed down by Chouji and he fell down from the audience seat to the battle ground. He lied down on the battle ground for several minutes and refused to get up. Temari was upset from the waiting; choose to attack first with her fan. Opening the fan, Temari created several awesome gusts of wind blowing towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had no choice but to get. But the winds were strong, hitting him badly all over his body and he went to knees and hands in front of him closing them in a rectangle and closed his eyes thinking of ideas and ways to defeat Temari.

The winds continued ambushing on Shikamaru, but it did not seen to bother him. After several minutes of thinking, he finally got up and removed his shirt and tying them together with his head gear and flying tart and sent it flying to the sky.

Temari was avoiding his shadows as she knew that he was a excellent shadow ninja, that's what she hearsay.

His brother Kankurou saw a parachute coming down the sky and shouted out loud to warn his big sister, but it was too late, Temari had the only choice to leap backwards which acted actually to what Shikamaru was thinking and Temari fell right into his trap without her knowing.

Temari pushed opened her big fan ready to summon her next jutsu but her hands were losing her control and asked Shikamaru why her hands were not able to move. Shikamaru asked her to look behind and when she saw the hole and her shadow in the hole, she knew what was happening to her.

* * *

Her thoughts started running wild. 

_He kept forcing me to measure the distance he would reach with his shadow to distract me from the hole which was the final trap._

_I fought only taking into account the visible shadows and neglected to consider the hidden shadow that caught me from behind._

_He was able to think of his opponent's move before hand and all he had to do was to wait for his opponent to fall into the trap he had set._

_I would say that his intelligence is way above the normal people, why was he covering himself not to let his opponent know that he was a theorist with his thinking._

_I want to know this person better any can get his handphone number._

_Her thought was interrupted when she heard someone saying that he had give up._

* * *

When she turned her attention to the march again, she clearly heard Shikamaru said that three words again this time round. I give up. 

Everyone was shocked and confusion was stirred, Asama told Kurenai that Shikamaru was not the person you see from his cover, being lazy was just his excuse, but his inner self he was a very clever person. There was one time he put him into a test covering up saying that it was a mission for him to do. In the test, Shikamaru scored over a two hundred, which was to Asama's surprise.

In class, Shikamaru would sleep and score the same as Naruto, so he was one of the bottom tops. Nothing special about him that made him stand out. But in this match, the teachers and students saw the other side of Shikamaru. The clever side of Shikamaru and a thinker without losing his clear mind in the battle and would give up the battle to keep his teammates alive and well.

Temari was impressed by the way he dealed with the situation, but was puzzled by the reason of him giving up, as clearly he should be the winner of this match. She could ask him later during the resting time.

The challengers who had battle before would go to the resting room to recover their energy in this case their charka. Shikamaru was in his daze once again. Temari saw him and sat down at the next to him.

1st Private Conversation between Shikamaru and Temari 

Shikamaru saw someone sitting down and realized that she was the person who battled with him just now he just said "I am sleepy, what's up?" giving a yawn and closed his eyes.

"Ok, I will make it a quick one, why are you giving up; you are the winner if you did not give up just now." Temari explained.

"I know that, but I am too lazy too move some more and I am out of ideas, that was the last thing in my mind, therefore giving up at that time was a must." Shikamaru hated to say anything about the match just down and make his sentence as short as possible.

"What the heck! Lazy, that's it. You are really a joker, I telling you." Temari's temper shot up the instant when he heard his answer to her question.

"Ok, I tell you the truth, come nearer as I do not want anybody to hear." Whispering into her ears "I am out of Charka, I think you should have more Charka then I do, so I shouted, I GIVE UP." Shikamaru would not stand it any more and come to the decision to tell her the truth.

When Temari learned the truth, mouth-wide opened at first and when recovered from the alarm, she was getting more impressed and more attracted to him. As he was not any the cleverest person she saw, also a great thinker and able to put in the picture on how his opponent was able to move therefore setting a trap for the opponent, that really need some brain cells to think.

Her eyes were shinning brightly like the stars in the sky, as she was considered one of the brainiest in the Sand High School, able to meet such a competitor was a bonus, from now, he would be the one she's after, her future boyfriend or say husband.

End of flashback

* * *

A/n : I think the chapter is a little messy, sorry for that. I am sick with flu and therefore using tons of tissue and concentration was weak… Hope you understand. This one is really the 1st meeting and their 1st conversation. 

**The 4th chapter, I thinking of making either Termari or Shikamaru ill and the healthy one will spend some time looking after him/her. Tell me which you like, I will write that story down.. **

Some changes between the fight between Temari and Shikamaru. Did not want to be the same as it will not be so interesting. Hope you review so that I can write thechapter 4soon. Tell whetherto put Temari or Shikamaru sick orI write both... In Dilemma...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

A/N : Thanks the reviews. After thinking, I decided to write a chapter of Shikamaru who had fell sick and Temari went to look after him. Now let's go to the story.

* * *

Shikamaru woke feeling sore in his throat, he gulped down a big glass of water, before he went out of his hostel apartment, to the school. He thought that it was nothing a simple sore throat and drinking more water would make it go away. 

He went for class, as usual, he lay down on his desk falling asleep. His throat was hurting badly and even swallowing his saliva was a difficult task. He consumed three glasses of water within one hour. But the pain in his throat was not going down and his voice was coarse and was not able to pronounce his words correctly.

The next hour, his body started feeling feverish. He went to the washroom to rinse his face as he felt very weary and sleepy, which was not right, as he never felt so tired before. His body started aching and his face dropped into the water, which was filled in the basin.

The boy, who had finished using the toilet bowl, saw it and removed Shikamaru's face from the water and carried him out of the washroom to ask for help. His form teacher was notified and rushed to see what happened.

Asama touched his forehead and realized that he was hot; he quickly sent for a doctor and carried Shikamaru back to his apartment to his bed to rest. The doctor told Asama that he had a virus attack of a flu germ. He needed rest and lots of water to recover his heath. The doctor left and Shikamaru and Asama were left in the house. He waited for Shikamaru to come into conscious and told him to eat something before taking his medicine. He nodded and went back into his dream world again.

Temari heard from his brother, Gaara that Shikamaru was sick. Gaara went to visit Naruto a chat by chance and being a chatterbox, Naruto told him what happened, as he had been a busybody. When Naruto was telling him, what happened to the gents the other day, and was laughing at how Shikamaru fell into the pool of water.

Gaara did not bother to hear what happened next, reaching deep into his pocket, and digging for his handphone to call his sister, Temari. The phone dropped dead soon after she heard the news and sprinted to his house without taking anything as she went straight to his house to look after him.

* * *

Temari reached the door and knocked constantly at the door hoping that its owner would opened it faster so that the door would be released from her continuous knocking. After a long while of knocking and waiting, the door opened. Shikamaru opened the door, at the same time; his head fell onto Temari's shoulder as she stepped into his apartment. 

She would feel a warm and unbroken heat traveling towards a shoulder; she pushed his head gently to face her and touched his forehead. The warmth was like cooking an egg over the fire on the pan. Temari put him into his bed not far from the door, at the same time, covering several blankets that she would find in his small apartment.

Temari was hot with sweat as she came here as fast as possible. His room was stuffy. She went to the window to let some fresh air in. reaching to slide the windows ajar, something caught her eyes. The trimming of the curtain cloth, which was hanging over the window, was clearly seen inside out. The window was slide opened, a gust of wind blew in, the dust on the curtain cloth flew on her face, coughing out loud as the dust was blocking her airway.

That was why Shikamaru did not open the windows, Temari thought. She took the curtain out to wash. As she was removing it, more dust came out, therefore came to the decision, to throw the curtain away. She was going to buy them to replace it. She went to see whether there was any new curtain in his cupboard. She would not find them.

She went to the bed to check on the temperature. It was still scorching hot. She saw a chiller and opened its door to see what was inside. There was a pack of mixed vegetable inside and it came in handy. She put the pack into a basin of water and took a rug and dipped into the water.

She placed the rug over his forehead saw his bed sheet cover was also inside out and shook her head. She decided to help him clean his house. As she was the only female family left after her aunt passed away, she had to take over all the household chores and looking after her father and two brothers, this house was considered a small matter to her.

In the mean while, Temari whipped up some porridge for him, putting some chopped cabbage, a couple of crabmeat and hotdogs sliced into smaller pieces and several pork balls into the porridge to enhance the flavor of the porridge. It was left to cooked over a small fire for several hours stirring it at times making sure that the porridge was not burn on the bottom of the pot.

When the porridge was done, it let out an aroma that woke Shikamaru up from the bed. Smelling the fragrant, made his stomach hungry and saliva from his mouth flowed out. He quickly took a bowl and had three bowls of it at one go after he finished his first bowl.

When he finished his fourth bowl, his mind started asked himself who cooked the porridge, he saw a shadow at the bathroom and proceeded forward to see who the shadow was.

When he saw who the shadow was, he was stunned. "Ho…a d..i you gat in..?" (How did you get in?)

"What did you say?" Temari did not know what Shikamaru was saying.

Shikamaru went back to his room, took a paper and pen with him and wrote:

_How did you get in?_

And went to Temari's side and show the note to her.

Temari saw the note and said "You opened the door for me to get in."

_I see, so you cook the porridge, it is nice. Had four bowls of it._

Shikamaru wrote on that piece of paper again, passed the piece of paper to Temari again for her to read.

When she finished reading, she said "Thanks, I am cooking for my family, so looking after you is not a big problem. Now for your medicine." Pushing the pill into his mouth and pushed the cup of water to him for him to drink.

Taking the cap of water to his mouth to take a sip to swallow the pill, Temari pushed into his mouth. Next he took the cough mixture and another pill that Temari pushed into his mouth, and drank lots of water after taking all the medicine given by the doctor.

After he consumed two glasses of water down, he took that piece of paper and drabbled something down.

_How did you know that I am sick? Who told you?_

He handed out the paper again to Temari who grabbed hold of the sheet again to read. Smiling at him, she responded "Gaara went to find Naruto for a chat, Naruto being a big mouth told my brother and when he called back, he told me about it and I rushed her to look after you knowing that you are a lazy bum and did not know how to cook as you are living alone."

This time round, Temari placed the sheet on the table so that he would write it without passing it. He wrote down something again and left it on that table, as he was now too lazy too passed it over.

_Thank you for your porridge and taking care of me. I think it's late, you should be going home or your family will be worried. _

"It's ok, I think your bed sheets and curtain needed to change, and they looked very dirty. Do you have a new set?" Temari read the note and knew that Shikamaru needed rest and therefore he was asking her to go home.

_I do not have any. That's the only set of curtain and bed sheets that I have. I changed them once per two months._

"I will go and buy you two more sets so that you can interchange them and it will make your room looked nicer and cozy." With that Temari walked to the door taking the keys that was hanging near the door and stepped out of his house. Shikamaru wanted to stop her, but he was a second late.

While waiting for Temari's return, the medicine he took an hour ago was taking its effect. He fell straight to the bed and the next second, he was soundly asleep in his bed.

* * *

When Temari came back, and saw the snoozing Shikamaru, she kept all the noises down to wanting to disturb him. She changed the curtain, washed them in the washing machine and hanged them for it to dry. Then she swept the floor, cooked some more porridge for his dinner with some fresh chicken pieces, fishcakes and dried krill. After every thing was done, she left a note on the table in his room where he could see it once he woke up. 

Temari left the keys at its original place and went off back to her house.

Shikamaru woke up around eight o'clock at night, he went straight to the kitchen as he was feeling hungry and wanted to see what Temari had whipped up for him for dinner. He saw the porridge and got himself a bowl to eat. It was the porridge that was left in the afternoon and some fresh and new stuff in the porridge, chicken, fishcakes and dried krill. Smelling it was nice wondered how it tasted, he asked himself.

The porridge's taste was heavenly good, which was the best porridge he had ever tasted. Temari was sure a very good cook. Maybe he could ask her to cook some other things when he get better from this sickness, he told himself, finishing the last spoon of his porridge. He took his medicine again before he went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, his throat was better; he got up early than usual as he had slept too much the last night. He went straight to school, thanking Asama for bringing him home before he went for his class. 

Everyone was laughing at him for dropping his head in the water in the restroom yesterday and kept repeating the same joke to anger him; he just ignored them and did his usual hobby in the class which was to sleep.

The times seem to pass slower than usual. Shikamaru would not stand it anymore; he did a disappearing act again. This time, he went back to his parents' house. He wanted to ask his father some questions so he went back home.

* * *

A/n : Finished with chapter 4. Please read and review. Yeah, finished with it. So happy. Hope that you have a happy reading. Til the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n : I finally got a review, I was worried that no one would review for the chapter… Thanks Nicholas… I was waiting for your review (cos u are the only one who has been continuously reviewing my story….) : p… Now to the story…

Chapter 5

Shikamaru was lying on the couch, waiting for his parents' homecoming, as they had not come back from work. As he had not recovered from his flu yet, he refused to move his body after a long wait.

The jingling of the keys woke Shikamaru up, but he continued to keep his eyes closed waiting for his father to step into the house, removing his working shoes to change into slippers.

His father came toward the couch, bending to sit down. He thought it felt harder and higher than usual and he realized that he was sitting on his son's stomach. He quickly got up and massaged his son's stomach, as he was quite a heavy man.

Shikamaru still had his eyes shut so his father shook him to wake him up from his sleep. Shikamaru's father was puzzled that his son was back home when he should be in school at this time.

He touched his son's forehead and its temperature was very warm. He touched his own to confirm that Shikamaru had a fever. He carried his son to his bed to sleep and then went downstairs to prepare some medicine and a glass of water for his son.

Shikamaru went on sleeping for the next hour before he woke up and went to look for his father. When he saw that his father downstairs reading the newspaper and sipping his hot coffee, he went forward and sat next to his father to ask him some questions.

"Why did you return home with a fever?" Shikamaru's father asked, looking at his boy.

"I came down with flu yesterday and was absent from class. Temari from the Sand Village came and looked after me, even cooked porridge for me and did some of the household chores when I was resting in bed. What does this mean?" Shikamaru answered his father's question and then also enquired of his father.

"He cooked for you and did household chores for you? You are one lucky man." Shikamaru's father gave his son a pat on his back shoulder.

"You have not answered my question, Dad. So, what is your conclusion?" Shikamaru asked again.

"I can say, I am sure that Termari from Sand Village must be in love with my dear son." His father laughed heartily at him and at the same time patted his son's head.

After hearing the answer from his dad, he was speechless. His mouth opened wide, his eyes popped out. When he saw his son's facial expression, his father laughed until his tears fell out and stomach ached from too much laughing.

"That is a very simple thing to figure that. Your mum did that too when I fell ill long ago. She looked after me for several days and when I got better, she fell ill. So we started the whole process again but with me looking after her, as I was responsible for making her ill." Shikamaru's father said with a smile as he recalled the days he and Shikamaru's mum had before they got married and had Shikamaru.

At this moment, Shikamaru's handphone rang. He reached into his pocket and took out the phone. It was Temari's number on the display. He flapped open the phone and answered.

Before Shikamaru could speak, the person on the other line said in a very rushed tempo "Where are you? Your door was left a jar. You must be really sick that you forgot to close the door. I am in your house now. I prepared some food for so you can eat later on."

"I am back in my parents' house. I'm sorry to trouble you to cook for me. I thought that I'll stay here for a while until I recover so you need not run here and there just to look after me. Thanks by the way, I'll go back to eat the food you prepared since you have already cooked for me." Shikamaru spoke after Temari had finished what she wanted to say.

"Ok, then I'll go back after I finish cooking the food." Shikamaru would hear that Temari sounded very disappointed, as he could hear her voice getting progressively softer and softer.

"Wait! I mean wait for me to go back home before you leave. I did not bring my keys." Shikamaru made up an excuse for Temari to stay in his house.

"Ok, I wait." With that, Temari put her phone down and the engaged tone sounded for a while before Shikamaru closed his handphone.

"I think I should go back now. Tomorrow I will be back again around noon time. Tell mum to cook some for me for lunch and dinner." With that Shimkamaru swung open the door and stepped out of the house and went back to his apartment.

When Shikamaru reached home, he gave a couple of knocks on the wooden door and several seconds went by before the door flew open. He saw Temari with a bunch of vegetables on her left hand, an apron tied around her waist and her right hand on the doorknob. "Welcome back, Shikamaru." Temari said as if they were living together under the same roof.

"What are you doing with a bunch of vegetables in your hand?" Shikamaru asked.

"I bought some fresh frozen food so that I can cook a simple dish." Temari said as she went back to the kitchen to continue cutting the vegetables in her hand.

"By the way, my mum will usually cook the food for a week and place them in the freezer and I will just take them out and throw it onto the microwave to heat it up. So no fresh food." Shikamaru explained so that Temari would not buy too much the next time round.

"I can understand. You being a lazy person will not cook at all so everything that goes into your mouth would be simple." Temari nodded her head as she said this.

"I am hungry from all this talk, let's have my first meal for the day. Have you eaten? If not, please join me." Shikamaru sat down on the dining table and started eating his breakfast.

"Sure." Sitting down next to him, watching him eat his first mouthful of the food before she touched hers.

Shikamaru thanked her for the meal she prepared and said "I think I'll go take all the food stuff to my parents' house and asked my mum to cook them up, so that no food will be left to waste in the fridge and you need not come and cook for me."

"Ok, I should be going back home." Temari opened the door preparing to go off.

Shimakama grabbed hold of Temari's hand before she stepped out of the house and pulled her towards his chest. Before she knew what happened, Shikamaru kissed her on her lips.

Temari's face blushed bright red straight after the kiss, her hand covering her wide open mouth. When she recovered from the kiss, she asked, "What did you kiss me for?"

"I know that you like me, so let's try out to see whether we are a match made in heaven. I also wanted to thank you for cooking for me for this two days." Shikmaru said after he heard her question.

"I suddenly remember that our village is having a festive season for the rainy season. It's a tradition passed down from the past and it is next week, hope that you can come. Goodbye." Temari's mind suddenly thought of this as she wanted to change the subject after the kiss. She quickly ran out the door and accelerated away from his house without waiting for his answer.

A/N : Next chapter is going to be in the Sand Village. Both Temari and Shikamaru's thoughts will also be in the next chapter. Hope that you did not wait too long for the next update…. : ) Thanks to Beta editor Vess for editing my story……


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thanks for the reviews Nicholas, Shadowfox98 and moonlight reveries. Although I know where to start, my mind is now empty and I just write whatever that comes to my mind first…

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6

Recovering from his sickness from tender care of his mother and Temari, he went to Sand Village where he promised Temari that he would attend in his smartest suit. He reached the village early as he did not want to late for his first date with a girl. The villagers at the entrance of the village welcomed him with a chain of dark pinkish desert rose chained up with strings tried tightly around the flowers. It was a way the Sand villagers of welcoming their tourists and guests to this festival.

Once inside the village, his eyes were aiming at blonde girls, hoping one of them was her but it turned up to be faces of other unknown girls and his search was not rewarding. As his eyes were looking else where, therefore he knocked onto walls and pillars and a cry of laughter was heard when each time he knocked onto something.

Then a figure caught his eye. It was not Temari but instant, he found Temari's brother, Kankurou who was setting up his stall for the festival for selling his dolls and puppets which he made himself.

He stepped forward to his stall and asked Kankurou where his sister was as he was not able to find her elsewhere in the village. Kankurou told him that she was still at home and dolling herself to look the best before she would dare to step out of the house. He also told him that he came a little too early and asked him to walk around first as he knew that his sister would need some more time before she left the house.

He went around the stalls and saw most of them selling the local stuffs and food delights and the air was filled with smells of food that make one's mouth watered. The smell of the food made his stomach rambled; the thought of the sound made by the stomach brought his thoughts on Chouji and his eating habits.

But before he would feed his stomach, he had to go to Temari's house to fetch her. He wanted to the first one to see Temari, therefore he approached the house. Preparing to press the doll bell with one finger, the door pulled opened and out came Temari stepping out on the steps of the house as she closed the door, back facing Shikamaru.

* * *

When she turned to face him, mouth-opened, over her mouth, paralyzed with shock.

"Why are you here in front of my house, you should be waiting for me at the entrance, did I told you over the phone the other time?" Temari asked Shikamaru why he did not wait for her at the entrance.

"I saw Kankurou and asked him where you are and he told me that you still at home so I went looked around first before coming to your house to fetch you from home." Shikamaru explained.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting, Shikamaru, let's go." Temari said as her hand locked into his arm and went showing him around on where to go.

Patting his stomach, he told Temari that he was very hungry as he had skipped his lunch to come here to fill it with the food here. Laughing at his joke, they quickly walked over to the stalls selling food to get something to fill up their stomachs.

Shikamaru took a bite of the food Temari bought, the hotness of the food choked him as he was not used to spicy food as he did not like it. He almost vomited out the food but swallowed the food with gallons of water going down to his stomach. Dews of tears almost streamed through his suffocated eyes.

Temari giggled at his facial expressions and patted his back to comfort him a little so that he did not feel so bad at all. Smiling at her, recovering quickly, he bent and kissed her on her cheeks to thank her for patting his back just now. The kiss was a gesture of thanks from him.

* * *

Kankurou was not far and caught the scene of his sister and Shikamaru kissing and knew that their progress had improved rapidly. A smile spread across Kankurou's face seeing his sister enjoyed herself most in the fair so far in her whole life. He was happy for them. A customer came to his stall and so he put his sight back to the customer and continued hard to sell the doll to that customer.

The kiss on her face was a surprise to her and redness appeared on her face and so did his. They stayed there for a while to finish the food before they were on move. They reached the central stage where the performances were staged. They searched for a place to sit and watched the performances. There were several belly dancers on the stage. Revealing their bellies, the girls turned and swirled their bodies to the rhythm of the music, hands high up in the air waving inwards and outwards smiling at the audiences as the dance continued on the stage.

Most of the males below the stage had their saliva out of their mouth and making noises as the dance was there. Their eyes were lustrous with beautiful girls on the stage and when the show was over, the males were disappointed and let out a long wail of sight.

They got up from the chairs and left the central stage and went to somewhere as they found out it was too noisy and found somewhere quiet and so that they would chat without anyone to disturb them.

* * *

Temari brought Shikamaru to a silent place and from watchful eyes of her neighbours and other Sand villagers, as she did not want to let her neighbours knew first before her dad.

They talked about their past, what things they liked and disliked. From their conversations, they knew that Shikamaru dislike hot stuff but Temari liked it and liked it extra spicy. Temari liked strong stuff and Shikamaru liked simple stuff.

They talked through the night and Temari's father got worried and went searching for her, when he found her with a leaf village guy talking, he quickly went over and asked why she did not returned home.

Temari told him that Shikamaru was her boyfriend and they had just started out their relationship with him , hoped he would accepted him as her boyfriend.

* * *

Her father said nothing and grabbed hold of Shikamaru and asked Temari to go back first as he had something to tell him. Her father and Shikamaru went a beer house for a beer and talked to him about his eldest daughter and the happy incidents and crazy incidents at home.

They talked until midnight, before her father released him from the talk to let him go back to his hostel.

Temari waited for her father late-coming as she was worried that her father would bit Shikamaru p therefore she did not turned in. When she saw a drunken at her house she opened the door and saw his father lying there on the steps and Temari called Gaara and Kankurou to get their back to bed.

Shikamaru was back home at one in the morning and took one hour to reach, and called Temari to tell him what happened and what her father told her to put her to least worries and asked her to sleep as it was late already before kissisng her bye bye over the phone.

* * *

A/n : A romance is now in the air for Shikamaru and Temari, so tuned to read the next chapter. : ) Hope you like this chapter, and please read and review. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto

Bored 7

* * *

After their first date, Shikamaru was frowning where to bring Temari next for their second date. After the 'man and man talk' with Temari's father and some thoughts, Shikamaru decided to let his parents have a first look at her girlfriend as he had saw Temari's father already. It was best to let his parents know that he was dating a girl for now. 

With that decided, he called his mother at his hometown, after several rings, his mother picked up the call with a hello. When his mother heard that his son had called, she became very excited and asked him when he coming back home and started was nagging over the phone. Shikamaru got tired of it and hang the phone down.

The next three seconds, the phone rang; Shikamaru picked the phone up and answered knowing that it was his mother who called and the nagging continued. After all the nagging was finished, the clock had clicked away fifteen minutes and Shikamaru was able to speak and told his mother that he would be coming down this weekend and bringing a girl back home. Without waiting for any answer from the other line, he closed the handphone and switched off to avoid any calls from his nagging mother.

Shikamaru remembered that he had to call Temari and switched on the phone again and dialed her number on the number pad. The ring went on for a while before Temari sounded on the other side of the line. He told her that he would be meeting her at her house as he would be fetching her as he would bring her home for dinner.

When she heard where they were going, she said that that was fast as they had only going once but Shikamaru said that it was alright as they had to inform both sides of the parents about it as they should be the first to know as her father and brothers had already knew.

They exchanged goodbye before they put their phones down waiting for weekend to come and they meet again for their second date.

* * *

The day finally arrived, Temari waited outside the house for Shikamaru's arrival and not long, she was a figure looking like Shikamaru but with his hair was put down. When the figure came nearer, Temari confirmed that he was Shikamaru and walked over to him and said "You looked very handsome today with your hair down." Red coloured her cheeks as she said the sentence. 

"Thanks, let's go, or we will be late. Can't wait to eat my mum's dishes." He patted his stomach to tell her that he can't wait.

Holding hands together, they went and took a train to his parents' house. They reached there and going into the house, a nice aroma flew out from the kitchen, and a man sitting on the sofra and Shikamaru released his hand from Termari and walked forward hugging and at the same time calling him daddy.

Then his father saw the girl behind Shikamaru's back, and stood up and said "I am Shikamaru's father, you are…?" asking Temari's name.

"Hi, uncle, I am Temari." Temari introduced herself to Shikamaru's father.

"Come take a sit while I and Shikamru help my wife lay the table." he pulled Shikamaru to the kitchen as he wanted to talk to his son.

Temari went forward and sat while her boyfriend and his father disappeared into the direction of the kitchen.

While in the kitchen, Shikamaru's father questioned his son "So, is the girl who cooked you the meals while you were sick a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, and last week, we went to her village for a festival and started our first date and met her father and he treated me a drink in the bar therefore I asked her out this week to met my parents." Shikamaru explained to his father so that he would not ask any more questions for him to answer.

"You people, help me out by putting the dishes on the dinning table and one more steamed fish and soup coming up." Shikamaru's mother started ordering Shikamaru and her husband to take out the dishes that she cooked not long ago.

"Ok, mum (my dear)." Shikamaru and his father said in chorus.

The dishes were one by one brought out and put onto the table. Shikamaru and his father went back to the sofra and settled down and continued talking to Temari from the topic where they had left from.

* * *

After ten minutes, Shikamaru's mother took out the soup and fish and called her husband, son and Temari to the dinning table to join in to eat. 

Shikamaru pulled out the seat and waited Temari to seat down and pushed the chair in before he went to the chair next to her and settled down. Shikamaru took some meat and vegetables and put them into his parents' bowls and then took some and put them into Temari's bowl. He then took some into his bowl and started eating the meal.

Shikamaru found them to quiet and started asking questions about Temari's past to start the ball rolling with questions and his father started cracking jokes to keep the atmosphere lightened up as so that no one get bored without any topic to talk with and get the bond of a stranger to a friend.

Temari was not used to the situation as her father did not talk so much during dinner time and it was after her brothers and her had their dinner, they would sit down to discuss on things while eating fruits as they talked.

Temari helped Shikamaru's mother to clear the dishes and cleaned the table and entered the kitchen to chat as they were washing the dishes and cutting fruits for everyone to eat.

Shikamaru was puzzled on how Shikamaru and Temari knew each other and told her that she knew him when their school along with some neighboring schools was invited to his school to have a friendly match and they battled with each other in a match and that was how she knew Shikamaru.

Giving her a smile, she put the cut fruits into a plate and went out of the kitchen with Temari and walked to the coffee table and put the plate of fruits down for them to eat.

Shikamaru's mother sat between her husband and son and whispered to his son's ear saying "You have a very good girlfriend and when are you going to marry her?"

Shikamaru heard what his mother had say, choked with words as he did not know what to say and gave his mother a weak smile and whispered back "You must be joking am I right? This only the second date that I was having with her, I only brought her back home to tell you that I am dating a girl that all, no other things are coming into my mind right now as I still have to study hard before I can married her."

Giving her son a nod, she said "I think you guys should go out to have a walk, maybe catch a movie or something, my husband and I had some other things to do." she got up from the sofra giving her husband a wink to hint him.

Shikamaru's father got the hint and got up saying that he was going a bath and giving Shikamaru a pat on his shoulder and went upstairs with his wife.

Shikamaru knew what his parents wanted him to do and asked Temari to get up and left the house with Temari with an excuse of want to catch a movie in the cinema near the house.

* * *

A/n : Had a hard time thinking for this chapter. I kept on typing and deleting for several times as I was struck with the idea I was going to write. SIGH! I think that Shikamaru had talked too much in this chapter and Temari talked too little. (Why out of ideas to write) SIGH! Hope you enjoy this chapter and gave me reviews. :-) Sorry for taking so long to produce this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto.

Bored 8

A/n: Sorry for the very late update. Busy for quite a while. Thank for the reviews for the last chapter. Now to the story.

* * *

Strolling towards the cinema building, Shikamaru and Temari held each other's hand as the wind blew gently touching softly on their skins. The weather was good for a late afternoon as the sun had set down early and the darkness started taking over.

Temari enjoyed every moment beside Shikamaru as she was in love with Shikamaru. Although Shikamaru had agreed to start this relationship in a lazy manner, but it did not matter at all as it was Shikamaru's way of saying he liked her.

* * *

On the other side, his parents who saw the couple leaving the house from upstairs were happy especially Shikamaru's mother. She thought that her son would be single for a very long time as due to his laziness, he would find loving someone troublesome. But now the truth was not. They saw their son took the first opportunities to hold Temari's hand. His mother got too excited and looking at the calendar searching for a date for her to get marry. Her husband let out laughter and told his wife not to get as excited as they had only starting dating for only a while.

They finally reached the cinema building. They went separate ways to buy tickets and snacks and drinks. Temari went to buy the tickets for the show and Shikamaru went to the snacks counter to buy a large pop corn and drinks so that they would entertain their mouths while watching the movie.

They went in early when the time reached or the whole place would be dark. Although they were ninjas, they did not want to disturb the people who already been seated and moved in darkness knocking them accidentally.

They found their seats on the tickets and sat down as soon as possible so that they would not block the other people's view. Temari rested on Shikamaru's shoulder and Shikamaru slide his hand behind Temari's back and grabbed hold to her arm so that she would rest comfortably on his shoulder.

The movie protection screen showed the thrillers for the movies that would screen next for the year to come. Popping popcorn into their mouths and sipping the drink from time to time as the show went on.

The movie was an action-packed and some romance between the main female and male characters. The main male character was chased by some enemies and he kicked some butts to decrease the numbers chasing him. On the way, he saved a girl who was almost knocked down by a car crossing the road as she saw the situation, fear and shocked unable to move from the coming vechicle and she followed him as she saw a group of men chasing behind. That was how the two main characters met each other for the first time.

At this scene, Temari's mind went back to how Shikamaru and she were met. It was at the school competition that his school hosted for the ninja competition and it was between a fight between them that they had knew each other.

Shikamaru almost had his eyes half-closed as he felt tired. He told himself not to as it would make Temari sad. He opened his eyes again and took a handful of popcorn to eat so that he would not fall asleep again.

Munching the popcorn, Shikamaru's mind automatically went to his team mate, Chouji who was eating non-stop all the day. But he had to eat and sip the drinks so that he was not able to sleep so that the food would keep his mind awake for the whole movie

Temari took a handful of popcorn and eating one by one as she knew that Shikamaru would be eating a lot of it to keep himself awake for the whole movie. Changing her position from time to time to her most comfortable place as she watched the movie resting from his shoulder to his chest and chest to shoulder again.

Shikamaru's chest and shoulder was aching as Temari changed her head resting on him from time to time, but it did not bother him as a good night sleep tonight would solve his aching parts as he knew that tonight he would have a good sleep.

The show continued as when the male character did a couple of kicks and punches that melt the female character's heart as the enemies were lying on the ground seriously injured. Then the female character was captured by one of the men lying on the ground and the male character sprinted into action to save the female character but instead kissed the capturer's mouth and the people watching it roared into laughter.

The laughter woke Shikamaru up who went into his dream world again and he opened his eyes and continued watching it, now fully awake. There were some cry and laughter scene in between and finally the movie came to an end where the female character forced the male character to marry her but he ran away and she gave chase so that they could go into the register of marriage.

* * *

The people started getting out of the room from the back door and so they went out to have a cup of tea in a nearby cafe.

While walking to the café, they talked about the shoe they seen and Temari told Shikamaru the parts that he missed and talked about how they felt about the female and male character's acting skills and etc.

Temari was so into the movie that they watched that they missed a turn which was leading to the café that they had to turn back again as they had walked back to the lane leading to the café.

They ordered two cups of tea when the waitress came forward asking what things they wanted. The tea came in after several minutes of waiting and Temari sipped the tea with care as the tea was too hot, blowing the tea, as she drank. Shikamaru waited the tea to get a little cooler seeing the stream decrease before his hands reached the cup and bringing to his mouth with a sip.

They drank their tea in silence and when they finished the last drop of tea, Shikamaru asked "Did you enjoy your date so far, Temari?"

"Yes, of course, thanks to you I will have some pleasant dream tonight." Temari said with a grin.

"I am happy to hear that. Do you want some snacks since we are in the café?" Shikamaru asked again as he did not want to send Temari home so early.

"Ok, some pastry and ice cream maybe." Temari gave the answer without any thoughts.

Shikamaru asked the waitress to come forward and gave his orders of what he wanted and after a while, plates of pastry and ice cream was served.

* * *

After they finished, Temari suggested that she had to go home as she did not want to be home to late and Shikamaru got up and paid for the bill and walked Temari home. He made sure that she was inside her house before he left to go back home.

He went to the his parents' house as it was weekend instead of the hostel as he promised his mother that he would be back home if there wasn't any mission for him over at the weekend.

He opened the door gently when he saw no light was switched on. He stepped in as quiet as a mouse so that he would not disturb anybody. He switched on the light and went straight to the sofra and reached for a phone to call Temari for his safe homecoming.

They talked over the phone for a hour and a half as he massage his shoulder and chest before saying goodbye sadly.

His parents heard his sweet talking and laughed silently not wanting to interrupt him and decided to tell the whole village about his romance with Temari.

* * *

A/n : This chapter came to a end for now, hope you like this chapter. Til next time. 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the characters of my story.

Bored 9

A/n: it has been a long time for me to update the story and hope that you guys know that I had been busy for these few months. Now to the story.

The chilled wind was blowing across an area with white snow. It was a scene that Shikamaru was every time he looked through the window. At first, he liked the scene and kept staring at it for a very long time, but now, he got tired of it as he wanted to go back as soon as possible so that he would see his loved one, Temari. His team mates would think that he was in his usual self once more as he would stare into a glance and then fell asleep. But today he did not.

He looked down instead, he held the scarf that circled around his neck and hat with his hands and felt the texture of the material and thought of Temari and the farewell they had have before he left the town. He felt warmth through the material and his heart sensed the love that Temari had underwent through when she was knitting the hat and the scarf for him. He also felt terribly sorry that he had to cancel the meeting with and he wanted to give something for her to say that he really loved her.

Flashback 1

The neighborhood soon the love relationship and had been the talk for the town. Temari was a little upset as she wanted to keep it under wrap, but now it was cat out of the bag. They had a couple of quarrels about it but so he decided to take some time out and think about it and at the same time calm and cool himself down.

He was out of town with an urgent mission with his two other team mates, Chouji and Ino. It was an unexpected mission so they rushed over to complete the mission that they were asked to.

Shikamaru had something to tell Temari on that day he was away for mission. He was notified a couple days and he immediately called her to cancel the date with her as he had a mission to go. He really felt sorry for that and kept on apologizing to her and just laugh to say that it was alright.

After he put down the phone, he shook his head as it was very astonishing that he would say sorry, as he did not bother about things around him. Love really made some feelings change in a person. He realized that he had change after falling in love with the dessert girl. Although there had been some arguments between them.

His thoughts went back to the day that they met for the first time: the time when she scolded him for giving up, a chance to beat her in the competition. He had given up as he had used up all his charka.

End of flashback 1

The chief of the village had informed the ninja school that they faced a large problem, there were a group of people killing young girls and they were still at large as the authority (the ninja school in the village) had too little human resources to hunt them down so they needed help from the outside ninja schools.

The group of people called themselves as "black beard bandits". They would find their target and kidnap them into their hideout and they would have their organs taken out without any scars and exposed her into the wild.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were called into the mission to track the "black beard bandits" down. They were given information about them. The Chief told them that they were a group of seven people and they all had black beard and therefore that was how they got their name.

After hearing of what the Chief had told them, Shikamaru put his brain to work, thinking of a line of attack with his usual way and told his two other team mates what to do next and told the villagers to gathered to the hiding place when they see the fire works as a signal.

The chief found strange of what Shikamaru was doing and asked his other two team mates on what he was actually doing and they explained what he was doing. Some of them found him weird and laughed out loud but was stopped by the chief with a "don't laugh at it" pair of eyes and they stopped their actions.

Ino was the only girl in the group and therefore Shikamaru decided to use her as a bait to lure the seven horrendous "Black beard bandits" out all at once and put their actions into work.

They agreed to the plan and the other two members always trusted their leader and they would follow what they were told to do. Shikamaru went to the places where the villagers found the missing girls and marked the areas on his map that was given by the Chief when he asked him for one.

Ino went to the place Shikamaru had given her after his research and soon found several men with black beard sitting away from each other looking for their next target as they had killed a girl four days ago.

One guy stood up and went around the girls' back and touched their buttocks and at the same time squeezed it before moving to the next one. But it did not fool the threesome as he was using some jutsu on their victims as they would see some light on his palm.

When the guy saw Ino, he quickly gave a sharp whistler and his team quickly grabbed a black bag and deposited her into the bag without a second of delay. They grabbed her because of her skin colour, as in the village, the skin tone was a little different from her and they did not knew that they had fallen into the trap set by Shikamaru.

Ino stayed still in the bag and at the same time fallen asleep as they carried her into their hideout. When they reached, they untied the bag and found the girl sleeping. Their brains quickly had thoughts of gang raping her before she awoken.

One of them slowly removed the clothes and the other one started taking out her pants, but when they saw the netted shirt and pants under her clothes, they went into panic as they knew that the girl was a ninja. They started shouting blaming each other for the cost.

At the same moment, before the men had recovered from their shock and agreement, Ino used the Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique) on them at one go. They removed their clothing and started the sex dates on each other. Both Shikamaru and Chouji jumped in from their peeking place and pulled her into their shoulders as soon as they took off their shirts preventing her from seeing their stout and naked bodies.

Chouji quickly use his Baika no jutsu on the seven people and knocking them out before they recovered from the jutsu that Ino had cast. Shikamaru went out to put out the signal to grant the villagers the approval of moving into the hideout.

They waited for the villagers to come so that they would bring these people back into the village. The villagers came as fast as they would so that they could catch them. The villagers carried them on their backs to the ninja school for justice.

Temari waited for Shikamaru's call that he promised once he finished the mission. She had waited for his call for almost a day. She hoped that he would call as soon as to end the timeless waiting.

She had been waiting for his call for almost a day and wanted to just listen to his voice although they had only been separated for three days.

Flashback 2

Temari went to his village early on the departing day as she did not knew what time they were leaving. She brought the present for him and went to his hostel to give him a surprise. She knocked the door harder as she knew that he was still sleeping in his bed. When he finally opened the door, he was astonished that she was outside and he quickly invited her into his room to sit.

Temari took out the gift that she wanted to give as soon as she stepped into his room. She circled the scarf around his neck and put the hat on his hat to see whether the scarf was the right length and the hat on him was alright.

Shikamaru undid the scarf and at and put them on his bed and pulled Temari into his arms. At the same time, giving her a hug and Temari gave a peck on Shikamaru's cheek.

When he released her, he took his presents and folded them properly and put them into his briefcase. They shared a quite moment before Shikamaru opened his mouth to talk.

"Thanks for the gifts, they are really very special, I would treasure them and look after them." Shikamaru told Temari and secretly swear that he would treasure them as long as he lived.

"Let's go or you will be late for the plane." Temari said as she pulled his briefcase and dragged Shikamaru to the door and at the same time opened the door to leave with his lover.

The two team members waited at school impatiently for its third member to arrive as they were getting really late for their takeoff. Finally they saw two figures and they knew why Shikamaru was late; Temari.

Finally the three members were ready for their late flight, Temari gave her farewell and exchanged a hug with three of them before watching Shikamaru's back entering the door of the plane and disappearing as he went for his seat.

End of Flashback 2

He remembered that he needed to call Temari after everything was over and he disappeared to a corner and dialed the number of Temari on his hand phone. The phone was finally answered. A dead silence before Temari spoke.

The voice was a little unfamiliar as it was coarse and rough unlike the way she spoke over the phone. Actually Temari was down with cold and sore throat after Shikamaru left the town for his mission. She had been working hard knitting the scarf and hat without any sleep for two whole days. Shikamaru felt sad and asked her not to talk as she really needed some rest so that she would recover from her sickness as soon as possible.

Shikamaru ended the call and quickly headed the village to buy some stuff before they left the village as they had over and done with their mission. The chief wanted to treat them for an immense meal but the threesome refused saying that they had stay here for too long as Ino and Chouji knew that Shikamaru was over the toes to go back as soon as possible.

A/n: Finally finished with this chapter… Sigh took me long enough…. Writing a few lines then deleting it was it was not what I wanted. Sorry to keep it for too long…. And Happy Lunar New Year to everyone before disappearing again… :-P


End file.
